Chocolate Take A Bite
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: "Alexis this is my last chocolate, I'll only let you have a bite on one condition..." The brunette cooed with half lidded eyes, still a bit sleepy. "Oh and what condition is that?" The blonde beauty replied, irritated to find him half asleep. "A duel-" "You're on!" The hazel eyed Obelisk Blue spoke with confidence. "Of tongues." Jaden finished with a mirth filled smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

On with the story!

* * *

Chocolate Take A Bite

Jaden POV

Whenever I get bored or sad I usually just take long walks and think about the past, present, and dream about my future. Everybody (and when I say everybody I mean Axel, Jim, Jesse, Alexis, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, Aster, Atticus, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Bastion, Hasselberry, Chancellor Sheppard, and even Dr. Crowler had admitted one time when he nearly died when I hit him in the head with a Hello Kitty boomerang…(yeah, don't ask…) always makes it seem as if I have the brightest future out of all us when sometimes, I'm just not…sure.

I just got back from one of my infamous walks where I get 'lost on the path of life' (1) and I am EXTREMELY tired, wet and hungry since it started RAINING while I was taking my walk around the campus. So I'm just gonna take a shower, get my king sized bag of fun sized chocolates with a bowl of fried shrimp (2) that I made (believe it or not I, Jaden Yuki do know how to cook, I just choose not to), and sit down on my recliner chair in my newly refurnished room in my newly remodeled dorm and watch a show the Obelisk sisters (Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy the inseparable trio) can't help, but rave to me about, I think it's called _Special A_, plus since it's Friday night I can watch the entire show since it's only like a twenty-four episode anime. And even if it wasn't Friday night, I would just go to sleep during Crowler's class.

Oh yeah, I forgota mention the reason why the Slifer Red dorms got upgraded and updated was because Syrus was explaining to me how other students in Obelisk Blue dorm shouldn't disrespect me when I've saved the world on countless occasions, risk my life daily, defend the ones I care about, and still never complain about or ask for some sort of reward or compensation and yet the people who I am better than and have saved their lives still bite the hand that feeds them by attempting to bully me or make fun of the fact that I'm in the Slifer dorms.

I didn't deny what my friend had said because he was right, _why am I helping people who dislike or may even hate me?_ I mentally interrogated myself. And I realized that Syrus was absolutely correct helping people is all fair and good, but if I don't even care for myself half as much as I do other people then that's just plain stupidity. So I decided to screw it, sure I'll still help out anyone in need but why do I have to keep acting as if I believe I belong in the Slifer Red dorm when I don't. In fact, the only reason why Crowler "hates" and "detests" me so much is because he wanted me to join the Obelisk blue dorm after realizing my talents when I beat him in the exhibition duel against him but I kept rejecting him. For God's sake, I've declined joining the Obelisk Blue's more than 107 times. Only to prove to snobby Obelisks that there are plenty of talented duelists that can be in Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms. After all, the jacket doesn't make duelist the duelist makes the jacket.

However, that doesn't mean I can't live in a dorm just as good if not better than everyone else's around here while I'm at the duel academy right?

I grumpily got up from the cloud also known as the chair I was sitting on and went to bathroom since I somehow managed to forget the fact my clothes are really getting on my nerves since they're extremely damp and starting to chafe plus my hair is probably the flattest its ever been since, well EVER!

When I came out of the shower with a towel around my waist I checked the time on my antique analog clock which was 6:16 PM ugh, so that means I'll be up until around six a.m. But I could always just watch the show some other time plus I think my bed is magical or something since it's starting to call my name or I just need a fruit punch (3) and some good sleep. Yeah…I'll just put on some boxers and go to bed.

I finished drying my hair, but it was still really damp and one dimensional. I really didn't care so I just set my alarm to 12…hmm I'll probably sleep past it anyway though, whatever. As I finally closed my eyes welcoming, my sub-consciousness into a dreamless sleep I heard my phone go off. It doesn't matter though since a made my ringtone a classical piece to work as a lullaby and simulate my brain cells while asleep (why else would I be able to score so well on exams), but instead I hear Dora the Explorer's theme song on full blast. I try my hardest to ignore it but when I close my eyes I dream of Dora and her monkey/sidekick/boyfriend dressed as clowns covered in blood trying to help Crowler (who's also dressed as a clown but I couldn't really tell the difference) kill me and turn me into jello.

It was ridiculous and annoying so I killed them all in my dream woke up and checked my phone. Apparently, since I didn't answer Alexis' phone call she sent me a text instead.

Caramel Roses:

Hey Jay you didn't answer my call which is really surprising so you're either really wrapped up in the show, in the bathroom, or asleep, but I hope you're watching the show since you promised me you'd watch at least half of the show by the end of the day. So I'm coming over to find out myself.

See ya soon!

-Alexis

P.S. If you're asleep when I get to your dorm I'll go Jigglypuff on you!

After I finished reading Alexis' text, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but why would she be surprised when I never pick after going on a walk? And what does she mean go Jigglypuff, I didn't know she was into Pokémon, plus she'd never say this in real life! So I put my clothes in the hamper I texted my butler Jeeves…jk his name is Jeremy, but I love annoying him by calling him Jeeves just to piss him off. Heh, Jeremy's actually one of my best friends he's about 21 years old, but I've known him since we were children.

The Next King of Games: dude left ma junk 4 you to pick up enjoy ;)

4 Real: wtf man, why should I care?

The Next King of Games: c'mon man for me…you are my butler T T

4 Real: r u serious?

The Next King of Games: Yup (imagining me popping the 'p' in yup), plus I thought you'd say r u _4 Real_ :J

4 Real: I'll pop your 'p' if you don't stop acting like an ass, P.S. lame pun

The Next King of Games: I'll take that as a yes ^ – ^

4 Real: how does that translate to a yes!

The Next King of Games: just so you know you have to come to duel academy

4 Real: …wtf *sigh*

4 Real: what bus route can I take to get there?

The Next King of Games: Baka! ;) thr is no bus to duel academy you'll have to ride a 12 hr plane ;)

4 Real: …WHAT! Just to pick up your clothes

The Next King of Games: Luv ya Jeeves ;) c u soon

4 Real: Damn it Jaden! Fine I'll come

The Next King of Games: U ROCK!

4 Real: Yeah I know, but I won't be happy when I get there …

The Next King of Games: Whatevs man

I tossed my phone on my coffee table, with a triumphant grin upon my face.

I'm not spoiled but I really miss my family sometimes since they've left me to be in a better place so Jeeves is the closest thing to family that I have, but it's not like I'm gonna be like: _Jeeves stay with me 'cause lately I've been lonely and I'm not sure why or how to get over it so could you and me just hang out like we did in the old days? _Then he'd think differently of me, like I'm some needy child. I've just never really been able to be that open with my emotions to people I don't really know, even people I do, I just to act happy-go-lucky so that people don't have to worry about me.

It's not like I try to purposely be like that, but once I was best friends with a girl named Diamond and I thought that she was my diamond in the rough (I know it's cheesy), key word here: **was**. Four years ago, when I was thirteen years old I was apparently the most popular boy in my grade so I had a lot of "friends" that were boys and girls.

But none of them seemed to wanted to know as much about me and my 'mysterious' past as much as Diamond did, I tried to ignore those questions and change the subject until that fateful day.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Jay watcha ya doin'." My best girl friend, as in friend that's a girl named Diamond cheerfully questioned while throwing me an adorable smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny as if you don't know Diamond. I'm fulfilling my dare from Saturday night." I replied gloomily while passing out invites to an overnight party at my house.

"What dare was that?" Aaron questioned with his eyebrow raised higher than the sky.

"Don't you remember?!" Jacob and Violet asked snickering in my direction. I just sighed to myself, for being best friends with a bunch of weirdoes.

"Then I'll just give you the run down…" Violet started.

FLASHBACK {WITHIN A FLASHBACK}

My friends and I all decided to meet up at Jacob's house on Saturday afternoon to hang out and watch some movies. Diamond and Jacob dared me, Violet, Cynthia, and Kyle to play Truth or Dare with them for fun and to quote 'strengthen our friendship'.

"NO!" Violet, Cynthia, Kyle, and I screeched.

"Whyyyyyy?" Jacob whined

"Yeah, I'm with Jacob it'll be fun and since when have you Mr. Next King of Games given up on a challenge isn't that against some sort of code?" Diamond said with a devious smirk on her face.

"It's not the same thing." I sighed to myself.

"Well…it is a game and a challenge." All my supposed 'friends' said at once.

"Whose side are you on, huh? Violet, Cynthia, c'mon Kyle work with me here help me reason with the enemy don't join 'em." I pleaded with an ounce of desperation evident in my usually cool voice.

"But Jaden, you accepting challenges would be great practice for becoming the next King of Games." Jacob cheekily retorted.

"Unless you're chicken." Diamond evilly grinned.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH…" The gang echoed in anticipation of my response.

* * *

Ahh...the beauties of truth or dare, the peer pressure, the humiliation, the suffering jk, I've never played

(1) Tee-hee-hee if you can guess what anime/anime character I referenced that from I'll give ya a cookie…when I find out how to give one and what a digital cookie is XD

(2) Do NOT try this at home eating this at home…unless you want to… :P

(3) Just so you know fruit punch isn't really fruit punch I have a different story that discussed this in a similar way but I'm yet to post it

If you don't like the flashback within a flashback I'll change it to make it one long continual flashback, just put in a review or PM or something.

If there's a dare you want send it to me in a review or PM (and I'll try to include it)

And don't worry the quotes in the summary will happen in this story these flashbacks are just to help build things up to that point

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read &amp; Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Shout out to **iloveyugiohGX93 **for being the first to review that was totally licious of you...now I suddenly have the urge to eat a grilled cheese sandwich XD, this chapters for you! :)

On with the story!

* * *

"Fine." I said point blank in a tone colder than ice. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths because I always hated being forced to things that I don't want to do. Even if it was just a bunch of thirteen year olds playing truth or dare I feel like everyone'll just gang up against me.

"C'mon J-man." Jacob said.

"I said I would play so start." I said dryly.

"What's with the 'tude Jaden?" Cynthia questioned. I just ignored her.

"Did you just ignore me?!" Cynthia said bubbling with irritation. I ignored her again just to see her get annoyed.

"Ok Jaden I'm really starting to get annoyed." Cynthia continued her face getting just as red as her hair.

"Congratulations, you might've just become 1,024ths of how annoyed I am currently." I said in a sickly sweet tone, with my eyes still closed and my mouth up turned in a devious smirk.

"Now let's start." I announced.

"Jacob truth or dare…"

"Dare of course!" Jacob beamed.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you 'cause I dare you to make and drink a smoothie made from raw shrimp, hot sauce, corn, and coke in a local port-a-potty in front of your house while I record. Afterwards, I'll send the recording to you to send to your beloved Sophia who your heart seems to yearn for so much."

"DAMN! Jacob you're screwed, Jaden got you good! Ha! No girl in their right mind would ever want to suck face with you if you have lips as dirty as the sewer." Kyle hollered.

"Sheesh, Jaden I never knew you were so devious." Violet shuddered to herself for reasons unknown to me.

"No this just my way having fun and expressing myself." I said nonchalantly with a taunting smirk.

"Okay, so what happens if I don't go along with the dare…?" Jacob started nervously.

"Then you'll have to be my personal human slave for a month." I stated dryly.

"Human SLAVE!" The rest of the gang bellowed in surprise.

"Did you say human slave?!" Jacob openly questioned.

"Did I stutter." I sharply replied.

"Well Jacob you were so eager to play truth or dare and now you are so you should be complaining now should you." Diamond interjected smartly.

"But you wanted to play too, plus Jaden has Jeeves or whatever his name is to cater to all his whims." Jacob whined.

"This is growing troublesome and uneventful maybe I should call Jeeves to pick me up." I said after I yawned.

"C'mon Jacob just do the dare or are you chicken." Kyle teased.

"Bak-bak-bak-bakcaw, bak-bak-bak!" Cynthia started clucking like a chicken.

"Hey if I told you impersonating…um, imchickenating, a chicken was illegal would you stop Cyn." Violet added trying to help Jacob experience a little less embarrassment.

"Hmm…what'd you say Vi?" Cynthia asked taking a pause during her surprisingly good chicken impersonation.

"Huh…oh never mind." Violet said I could instantly tell that she was feeling sorrowful probably because in our circle of friends apart from me she usually the quietest and most reserved so when she speaks up it takes more effort than it would for someone like Jacob or Cynthia. So I decided to cheer her up with a small present I had saved for our friendiversary. I walked up to her sitting next to Diamond.

"Hey Diamond, hey Violet."

"Hey Jaden." Both girls replied.

"Violet can I talk to you privately for a second."

"Umm…" she trailed off

"I _dare_ you to come talk to me privately for a second." I said with a small smile.

"…Sure." She squeaked.

So I just grabbed her hand gently into Jacob's mom's rose garden.

"So what did you wanna talk about Jay?" Violet nervously questioned.

"I noticed you seemed sorrowful when Cynthia said that she wasn't able to hear you." I inferred.

"Huh, no it doesn't bother me at all."

"Don't lie." I growled as I inched closer to her, in order to properly stare at her eyes.

"Gomen." Violet whimpered frightened, but by what?

Oh! My eyes must've changed color considering that lies are one of my few pet peeves.

I bowed down in order to apologize more formally.

"Gomenasai Violet-chan." I replied sincerely.

"It's okay Judi-kun." She smiled graciously up towards me.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have acted so immature it was uncalled for, and I was being nosy you're not obligated to answer all my questions." I said frankly with a light blush upon my sun kissed cheeks.

"Well I shouldn't have lied especially because you're my best boyfriend…as in boy that's a friend." Violet nervously stuttered, her whole face lit a flame.

"You look really cute when you blush Vi." I grinned in genuine admiration of her sheer cuteness.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, you look gorgeous no matter the occasion." Her blush deepened even more.

"Thanks." I turned the other way, fearful that'd she see my extremely prominent blush, my vision blurred for a sec so I presume my eyes are golden.

"Sorry to freak you out Jay, I guess that sounded stalkerish—I…"

"It's okay I'm really flattered by your kind words."

"Then why'd you turn away!" Violet exclaimed angrily, a rare sight to see in anyone's opinion.

I sat down on a bench in-between two white rose bushes partially in shock and because I've been standing for a while.

"Sit please." I pleaded with an upset Violet, she down with her arms crossed and a heated glare at me. I need to straighten things out.

"I turned away from you because I was blushing and I thought it'd make me seem uncool if I did in front of you just because I thought you looked cute while blushing!" I hurriedly rushed my explanation.

"Hontō ni, do you really mean that Judai-kun?!" Violet said on the brink of tears.

"Yes, I do Violet." I told her honestly with a warm wide smile complimenting my features.

"Jaden I like you a lot!" Violet said the words erupting from deep within her heart.

"I think you're swell too!" I confessed awkwardly.

"Really?!" Violet practically glomped me...afterwards…she…kissed me!

Her lips felt soft, the kiss was fairly gentle, just like her.

Until she started adding more heat—more passion, her arms delicately wrapped around my neck as she pulled my head lower deepening the kiss further. I was relatively unresponsive; I was shocked, after all it was my first kiss and with innocent Violet nonetheless!

I felt her about to pull away so I pushed her onto a gazebo wall and snaked my arms around her waist to close the amount of space between us even further. She tripped so I caught her and skillfully laid her onto the grass without breaking the kiss.

She licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I didn't allow it, she pushed herself onto me harder and harder; smirking, I quickly slipped my tongue through her lips, she moaned in pleasure making me feel a sense of accomplishment.

In turn, I permitted her entrance into my mouth. Soon, our tongues were fighting for dominance, I just barely 'won', but I had to, I am going to be the next King of Games after all…

Violet reluctantly pulled away from my lips staring at them hungrily as she pulled away, practically gasping for air, I on the other hand was doing no such thing. My breathing was even and normal as if I wasn't just French kissing someone for more than five minutes. Honestly, I could've gone for another two hours without so much as one gasp for air.

I merely sent her a slightly victorious smile because I won!

"Oh damn! Jaden you're such an AMAZING kisser!" Violet praised between pants.

"Thanks." I blushed at the compliment.

"You and your tongue are too Violet." I compliment with a smirk present on my lips.

"Thanks." She said her blush redder than ripe strawberry.

"Vi, I wanted to give you this…happy friendiversary" I said standing up from our previous position. I took out a white and violet panda bear with matching purple eyes that match Violet's exactly.

"A violet panda bear?!" Violet questioned in shock and glee.

"That's my favorite type of animal!"

"I know." I replied sheepishly with my hand nervously rubbing the back of my neck, we have been best friends since like the 1st grade.

"Thanks so much Judai." Violet grinned brightly and enveloped me in hug.

"Is it handmade?" Violet asked curiously.

"Yeah I crocheted it just for you." I informed truthfully.

"I LOVE to crochet would you like crochet with me sometime at my house?" She asked full of hope.

"Of course I'd love to, Vi." I smiled. "But beware, my crocheting skills are fierce!" I joked.

"Well I'm no push over either!" Violet joked alongside me.

I turned around to face the white rose bush and added some spots of red and purple to it.

"Here." I quickly placed that white rose with red and purple hues, it accented her silky purple hair perfectly.

"Where'd you find such a beautiful rose with red and purple spots?"

"It's my little secret." I winked making Violet smile and blush.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Judai. But I forgot it was our friendiversary and didn't get you anything…" Violet said attempting to kiss my cheek, keyword attempt; well actually, I wouldn't mind a kiss as a present I thought to myself happily, I quickly turned my head making it a kiss on the lips instead.

Violet hesitantly pulled away.

"Judai I like you A LOT but I'm not ready for a relationship now, I need to mature and discover who I really am and my priorities. I'm sorry but please understand." Violet said bowing her head down tears trailing down her face.

"Don't cry Violet, it's okay, although I would've preferred to be your boyfriend I don't want you to feel pressured to be in a relationship with me, so I don't mind at all, truly understanding yourself is a thing most grown people haven't done yet themselves." I encouraged a soft smile on my face.

I placed a tender soft kiss on Violet's forehead, I took her hand in mine.

"Let's say we go back inside, ne?" I smiled gently.

"Hai, Judai." Violet blushed.

"That rhymed." I grinned down at my purple haired friend rhymes were one of my favorite things.

"I know, a little birdy told me rhymes are one of your favorite things Judai." Violet grinned back just as wide.

I opened the door; me and Violet shared a collective gasp when we entered Jacob's house.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Violet and I yelled harmoniously.

* * *

Don't worry the quotes (dialogue) in the summary will happen in this story these flashbacks are just to help build things up to that point, I repeat Jaden will not be paired with an OC.

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read &amp; Review :D or Like and Fav, whatever floats you're boat

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


End file.
